Spa Service
by Rebecca Hb
Summary: While at a spa in the Fire Nation colonies, June spots the distinctive ponytail of the brat prince who hired her months ago.


**Spa Service**

###

June enjoyed the Fire Nation colonies. The seafood was better, women used 'hoyden' as a term of affection rather than insult, and the men didn't get quite as mad about losing to her at arm-wrestling. Best of all, when she paid a visit to a spa, she had an even chance of getting a handsome young man rubbing her down as a pretty young woman.

"That's enough, boys," June said as her masseuses reached for the scented oil again. Her back felt wickedly relaxed, and she knew her feet and hands could use the same treatment. In a little while. "I'm going to enjoy the sun. Bring me a cold beer while I'm out there."

She sat up, and one of the handsome young men handed her a towel while ostentatiously looking away.

June smirked. They were so _cute_ sometimes. She wrapped the light pink towel around herself and sauntered out of the private room. The soft terrycloth shifted and rubbed against her pleasantly sensitized skin, and she found herself eyeing some of the workers speculatively. Then a high horsetail caught her eye, and she _grinned_.

The brat prince leaned against the rail, glowering out across the river. A breeze tugged at the hems of his robes, but a tight belt kept it from flapping open. He had shoes on, she noted - **he** wasn't here to relax.

Silly boy.

June could be surprisingly stealthy in her full gear when she wanted to be. With bare feet and only a towel to cover her body, she didn't even need to _try_ to sneak. "How's your little girlfriend doing?"

"Gah!"

She laughed as he nearly jumped out of his skin, and he whirled to face her with an ugly glare on his face. Not much different from usual, really.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped. "These are Fire Nation colonies!"

"And they take gold the same as everywhere else," June said, taking a deep breath. His eyes dipped down then snapped back up to meet hers. She just smiled and leaned forward to grip the railing on either side of him. "No one's going to turn away a paying customer. Especially not one who wants all kinds of expensive, **personal** treatment."

Prince Pouty let her box him in without protest, obviously focusing too much on keeping his eyes on her face. The tip of his good ear had turned bright red.

He was _adorable_.

"So why are you here?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

His eyes drifted down, then snapped back up to her face. They were wide and bright as gold coins, and his breath started to come rapidly. "Uncle wants to be here."

Why was she not surprised? The creepy old bastard probably enjoyed all the cute girls around here. Ugh. Just thinking about him made her want to go put on some pants.

"I need to go find him!" he snapped, edging to the side- and abruptly checking himself as he brushed against her arm. He froze then really _looked_ at the way they were positioned. "-what are you doing?"

Ooh, Firefolk radiated warmth when they got flustered. That felt niiiice. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Acting like Uncle!" he snapped.

"... Kinky."

"Gah! Not like that!"

June smirked. He had walked right into that one. "Your girlfriend must not take her dress off much if you can mistake me for that tubby old man."

"Argh! I need to go check on Uncle!" He surged hard against her arm in an effort to escape, and she just grinned. Kid would have to use his whole body-weight if he really wanted to get through. Holding back to avoid breaking her arm was sweet and all, but she really wasn't that delicate.

She gave him a moment to realize his tactic wasn't working, then grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him, wrapped her arms around his chest, and pulled him back against hers. "Word to the wise, Angry Boy: a woman who beats men at arm-wrestling is stronger than _you_ are."

"Let me go!" He struggled against her, which was... mmmmm. Too bad he was sixteen. She bet he was a tiger in bed.

"Mmm." She really couldn't resist the soft, crumpled piece of red flesh that was his burned ear. Delicately, she flicked her tongue against it.

He squeaked, and his heat jumped high enough to pink her arms.

Sixteen-years-old _and_ a firebender. Sometimes she wondered how their nation survived to adulthood. "Hey, Prince Sulkypants. Most guys would kill to be in your position. Knock it off."

"You licked me!"

"Mhmmm."

His breath was coming quick and harsh, and he felt more muscular under the soft pads of his clothes than she would have expected. Mmm. The last time she lay with a Fire man, she'd been able to bounce a shu off his stomach.

"Miss June?" an attendant called softly. "Your beer."

She released the brat prince immediately and sauntered over to the still-frosted mug. Damn, she loved this place. Such _service_.

Behind her, the brat prince spluttered then stalked forward to glare in her face. His pupils were wide, his cheeks flushed, his clothes all rumpled - what a nice little picture. He seemed to be struggling for words, then settled on another "argh!" and stalked away.

**-End-**


End file.
